$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $3\sqrt{13}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $9$ $3\sqrt{13}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 9$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 3\sqrt{13}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{9}{3\sqrt{13}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{13} }{13}$